2007/Jul-Dec/List/Featured Announcements
July *'July 02' - Battle System: New forum and info page! *'July 02' - Tattoos for your avatar! *'July 05' - New in Gaia shops: the Swimwear Set! *'July 10' - Batten down your brainhatches: it's HINTS! *'July 15' - The July 2007 Monthly Collectibles are here! *'July 16' - New storyline comic today! *'July 17' - Meet the Gaia staff members *'July 17' - Check out the new Gaia Store! *'July 19' - New moderator and staff colors are launching today *'July 20' - Gift Credits and Shops were to be temporarily disabled on 7/23 *'July 20' - The Gaia Film Festival - Watch the winning entries now! *'July 23' - Gift Credits and Shops are down for maintenance. *'July 23' - Introducing Gaia Cash *'July 24' - Convention Tour info: Comic-Con and Kiki's Road Trip *'July 27' - The Film Festival continues with Gaia's new animated teaser! *'July 31' - The Film Festival continues with six hilarious animations! *'July 31' - New info about Gaia's Battle System! August *'August 01' - Apply to become a Gaia moderator *'August 02' - Verizon now supported for home phone payments *'August 06' - A new look for Gaia! *'August 09' - Gaia's new look has arrived! *'August 13' - Scion: New Jigsaw, new item, and new stuff for Gaia Cars! *'August 14' - Changes to game room names *'August 14' - New information on Kiki's Road Trip! *'August 15' - The August 2007 Monthly Collectibles are here! *'August 20' - Coming soon: Gaia's Summer Festival! *'August 21' - Beta testing the new Marketplace! *'August 24' - Gaia's Summer Festival: Which team will you join? *'August 25' - New marketplace and its listing fee *'August 27' - The Gaia Summer Festival is here! *'August 29' - Summer Festival News Update: 100k or Bust! Monday at 5PM! *'August 31' - Summer Festival: New Storyline Manga! September *'September 04' - We beat 100k! Thank you! *'September 05' - Summer Fest News: Event Prizes, Salon Update, Item Contest! *'September 07' - Summer Festival News: MMVII, 100k Item and Marketplace 3.0! *'September 11' - Notice: stuff may be glitchy as we tweak the forum code. *'September 12' - We've Released our New Forum System *'September 12' - Gaia forum look and feel - your input needed! *'September 13' - September Monthly Collectibles: Hints! *'September 14' - Got a great item idea? Enter our Item Design Contest! *'September 15' - The September Monthly Collectibles are here! *'September 18' - Forum Pulse - Stay on top of the hottest threads! *'September 19' - Forum problems - we're on it! *'September 21' - Forum posting bug fixed *'September 25' - New in Gaia Cinemas: FUNimation's Kiddy Grade! *'September 28' - Continue the story of Ian and Louie with a new Gaia manga! October *'October 01' - Forum bug fixing need your help! *'October 04' - Problems with PMs *'October 05' - Rite Aid Cards: Coming… soonish! *'October 10' - Item Design Contest: Choose the Winner! *'October 11' - Tons of new items in Gaia Shops! *'October 11' - MMVII Part Two: The story continues with Flower of the Night *'October 11' - Avatar saving temporarily down *'October 12' - Vending license fees refunded *'October 12' - Scare us senseless in the Halloween Costume Contest *'October 12' - Gaia down due to flooding! *'October 15' - The October Monthly Collectibles are here! *'October 15' - Gaia Cash Cards at Target Stores! *'October 16' - Buy Gaia Store items, get Gaia Gold! *'October 18' - New items for your Gaia Car, plus cool Scion stuff! *'October 25' - Gaia VJ: Take Control of Gaia Cinemas! *'Ocotber 26' - TinyURL *'October 29' - Gaia's Halloween Event is Here! *'October 31' - Cash Shop Glitches *'October 31' - Halloween News Bulletin: Costume Contest! November *'November 01' - Now in Gaia Cinemas: MMVII Part Three! *'November 02' - Introducing the Gaia Cash Shop *'November 05' - Get Halloween Wallpapers at our Event Downloads Section! *'November 06' - Yow! Item Design Contest winner, plus a NEW contest! *'November 07' - Gaia Halloween has come to an end... *'November 08' - Introducing the official Gaia Battle Website! *'November 09' - Update On The Gaia Battle Website *'November 12' - MMVII: Download and Mutilate our Short Animations! *'November 12' - Evolving Item Report: Fausto's Bottle is Changing *'November 13' - Don't miss Kiki's Road Trip at Wizard World Texas! *'November 14' - Wii The People: Win a Wii Every Day! *'November 15' - The November Monthly Collectibles are here! *'November 15' - Cash Shop bug has been fixed *'November 21' - Gaia Alerts: Get notified of PMs by email or mobile phone! *'November 21' - Cash Shop Update: New Items & Evolving Item Report! *'November 21' - The Gaia Store: Buy stuff now, get a free gift! Ended *'November 25' - Holiday Item Contest: Vote for Your Favorite! *'November 26' - Cash Shop Update: More New Items & The Evolving Item Report *'November 29' - Big Big Shop Update! Holiday Stuff & Gaia Garage Sale! *'November 30' - Cash Shop Update: What's in the OMG Box!? December *'December 03' - Introducing the New Gaia Cinemas & New Movie Mondays! *'December 04' - Limited Beta Test: The[Gaia Toolbar *'December 04' - News Update! New Contest, New Merchandise, Kiki's Road Trip! *'December 05' - MTV's Virtual Hollywood: Live the Hollywood Life! *'December 06' - Evolving Item Report: Fausto's Bottle + a brand new item *'December 10' - New Movie Monday: Strange Brew & Tarzan! *'December 10' - The Gaia Toolbar is Now Available! *'December 11' - News Update! 12 Days of Gaia, Holiday Item & Wii Winners! *'December 13' - Introducing The OMG Widget! *'December 13' - Evolving Item Report: Pora Ice and the Pantheracorax Agate *'December 14' - Problem with account activation has been fixed *'December 14' - News Update: The Want-O-Tron, New PJ Pants & December MCs! *'December 15' - The December Monthly Collectibles are here! *'December 17' - New Movie Monday: four new movies in Gaia Cinemas! *'December 18' - News Update: Xmas Event, Gaia Gifts & Gaia on YouTube *'December 19' - Cash Shop Update: New Winter Items & Evolving Item Report *'December 20' - Gaia's Xmas Event is Here! *'December 27' - Evolving Item Report: Pora Ice has completed its evolution *'December 31' - Cash Shop Update: Holiday Items Leaving! *'December 31' - New Movie Monday! Batman Returns & Wyatt Earp Category:Years/Split